


Jinxy Jokez

by timexturner



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: 16 years after batman's time, Alternate Universe, F/M, Face for Al Wayne- working on it, Face for Jinxy-Lucy hale, So he turns his daughter into the same fucked up mess as he is., This is not the jokers actual daughter., joker is fucked up., kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell was I suppose to know that I was the "Daughter" of a phychopathic clown freak? Well, does him knocking down your door and kidnapping you count? </p><p>Meet Jinxy, she is 16 and she knows nothing about her father- her mother- Harley Quinn, went into hiding when the joker said he couldn't stand the "screaming little brat" and "was going to murder it if it didn't shut up." Harley has changed her name to Haley and is now married to who? Her therapist, of course. But this is the story about Jinxy, not Harley, Jinxy has one friend, Alfred Bruce Wayne. Ironic huh? So what happens when the joker kidnaps her and teaches her his ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinxy Jokez

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest before reading this you go and watch this video- http://youtu.be/QipOtIfSlF0 and you'll get why I chose Lucy hale as Jinxy.

I sat at my vanity looking at myself in the mirror. I had no idea how I got my scars. Mom said it was from an ex boyfriend. Mom was so scared of him she had to change her name and go into hiding. I don't blame her, if he is as scary as she says he is. I never want to meet my real father-probably a pervert who raped my mom. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I looked to see my best friend Alfred Wayne coming in my window. I giggled " hey Al." 

" hey Jay bird." Al said. I rolled my eyes. He had always called me that ever since we were in kindergarten. He couldn't pronounce the name Jinxy, so he called me Jay bird and it just stuck. 

" how's training with your dad going? What are you even training for? Has he told you yet?" I asked turning in my chair to face him. 

" nope. Everytime I ask he just gives me an excuse-like I want you to be good at combat when and if something happens to me or This town is dangerous, I want you to be safe... It's ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as your hair!" I rolled my eyes, it was a running gag with us. " looks like Buzz lightyear threw up on one side of your head" I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at him. 

" shut up! I happen to like my hair this way. My favorite colors have always been purple and green." I explained to him. 

" you mean like the jokers colors? You did hear that he escaped arkham again, right?" Al asked, I rolled my eyes. 

" like he has anything to do with me" I said as I then heard the living room door kicked in. 

" is... Someone suppose to be here?" Al asked, I rolled my eyes 

" probably an ex, I'll go set 'em straight." I said as I opened the door and was about to go down the stairs except I saw two weirdos in masks, I hid and tried to make out what they were saying. All I heard was 'clear boss!' And then I saw him enter the house. 

"You sure this is the place? Remember the last guy who got it wrong?" The 'boss' said as he took out a knife and motioned for the guy on his left to take off his mask a little " be a good boy and show him what I did to you, Harv." The 'boss' said as the guy, whose name I guessed was Harvey, stuck out his tongue. It was cut. A little triangular piece taken out of it. The boss laughed " funny thing is, what I did to him was an actual medical procedure. Long time ago, a course. Suppose to stop stuttering, but he's still stuttering! HA! Guess that didn't fix him." The boss laughed after a second his goon started laughing too, thinking it was a joke. But he pulled out a gun and shot Harvey. " and that is what's gonna happen if you got it wrong" the goon gulped. I did too. " now, search the place. And kill anyone or anything that gets in your way." He said looking straight at me. He must have seen me behind the plant. He smirked. 

I quickly ran into my room " hide! Now!" I screamed at Al. I got into my closet and hid. Al of course chose the bed. That would not work. I heard the door open. 

" ah, playing hide and seek are we? Listen girly I know you came into this room." The man said as I saw him look at my dartboard. " and I can tell by the fact that my face is on your dartboard you don't like me very much" I saw him go over and pick up a dart " dangerous things, darts. Can poke an eye out, or it can be used as a very precise carving tool. Ha ha ha!" I heard Al gulp, I shook my head hoping that he wouldn't look under the bed, but he did. " ah-ha! Oh... Where did you come from?" The man asked al. Al opened his mouth and then closed it. The man pulled Al out by the hair. 

" I... I'm not afraid of you. M... My... My dad knows batman" at this the man laughed. I looked confused, Al never told ME Bruce knew batman. 

" does he now? Newsflash kid, Batsy is long dead. Hasn't been seen in ages. He might even be... Oh I dunno... Locked up in arkham for all we know! Ha! Imagine that! Me and Bats in the same place? Oooh we'd have so much FUN!" I saw the man pull out a knife as he said the word fun. 

" or maybe... Raising a kid?" Al suggested. The man, or the joker as he was actually called, stepped back a bit. He laughed. 

" if that bat freak was raising a kid, you'd bet I'd have known about it! I'd be the godfather! I am after all his best friend. I mean I can't live without him and well... He sure as hell can't live without me. We complete each other, you know?" 

" if you love him so much why don't you marry him? Same sex marriage is legal now, you know." Al informed the joker. 

"Not a bad idea... Although I would have to give out my real name... Hmm... Nah. Too much work. Plus I already had a little whore once and she ran away! Ha!" I couldn't take this anymore 

" my mother is not a whore!" I screamed coming out of my closet, the joker turned his head, I then saw him in the full light. His face was... Like a vampires... He had slicked back green hair, a damaged tattoo on his forehead for some strange reason, he had a... J...below his left eye....just... Like me. The joker whistled, like one of those cat calls stupid drunk men do to hot women. I rolled my eyes. 

" well... Hellllooo! Ooo... Harley's loins produced you?" The joker asked as he then started laughing " that is rich! You think Harley is your actual mother? No no no no no. No, you were just some little brat she kidnapped and brought home. Much to my disgust. You can thank me for those scars your sporting, sweetums. I admit though I do love your...." He said looking down at my breasts. He shook his head. " if only I had the time... Ah, screw it! This'll teach your whore of a 'mother' not to leave me" the joker ran at me and stuck some cloth to my mouth and I blacked out

**Author's Note:**

> The procedure the joker talks about was an actual medical procedure in the 18th and 19th century, I thought it would be a good torture device for him. If you wanna read about it I recommend going here-  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuttering


End file.
